Ghidorah, the Golden Hydra
Ghidorah, also known as The Golden Hydra is a massive, three-headed golden dragon, and one of the two known "superbeings" in LotU. It acts on the behalf of Fate. Background Information Ghidorah was speculated to be created by Abyss during or around the same time as the Gojira. Little is known about Ghidorah, but like its mortal enemy, it was said to siphon/consume power/energy from its victims to build up its own power, whether being mortal, immortal, etc. It is a lot larger than Gojira. It is rumored that Gojira and Ghidorah fought in Universe 4, and their battle was so great that shockwaves of power and energy were seen all around the Multiverse. Current Day Info Ghidorah was mentioned in Chapter 74, that it had escaped Universe 4, and is now freely roaming the Multiverse. Appearance * '''Normal - '''Overlapping flawless golden scales that act as armor. Three heads attached by very long necks, each with their own personality, middle head being the dominant, with a double row of spines and elongated, bulkier horns. No arms, but has gigantic wings to make up for the lack of arms. Has two tails with spikes at the ends of each. He has a height of 1,000 feet, a length of 1,750 feet, and a wingspan of 4,000 feet. Power Level and Energy Type * '''Power - '''Unknown * '''Energy Type - '''All types, base Abyssal Abilities * '''Flight - '''Ghidorah's large, powerful wings are capable at flying at Mach-3 inside a planet, but speeds of Mach-100 in Space. * '''Life Drain - '''The mere presence alone of Ghidorah drains the life, energy, and power slowly from those in the area. * '''Power Siphon - '''Ghidorah can use its three heads to latch onto victims and drain their energy and power from their body to add up to its own until they are exhausted completely. * '''Three-Headed Sentience - '''Each head of Ghidorah has its own independent thought and personality. Strategic attack rate triples. * '''Physical Strength - '''Ghidorah is able to lift objects and enemies over ten times his body weight with his legs and drop them from devastating heights. * '''Physical Durability - '''The dense golden scales of Ghidorah are able to tank and reflect most attacks back at the attacker. * '''Energy Lightning Beams - '''Ghidorah can blast powerful golden beams of lightning from each of its heads that are capable of producing explosions upon contact. Built up of any type of energy absorbed. * '''Hurricane Winds - '''The large, powerful wings of Ghidorah are strong enough to create devastating winds that can rip earth from the ground. * '''Wing Lightning - '''Ghidorah can blast lightning beams from the claw tips in his massive wings. * '''Storm Creation - '''When flying, Ghidorah's wings are so strong, they can create tears in the stratosphere of a planet, creating otherworldly storms and tornadoes. * '''Vortex Portals - '''Ghidorah can create vortexes in the sky of which its three heads can descend from. Trivia * This is LotU's version of Toho's King Ghidorah. * He's primarily based on Legendary's MonsterVerse King Ghidorah, being very similar in appearance, but has some aspects of the Planet Eater Ghidorah from the AniGoji trilogy. Category:Superbeing Category:Primal Energy Category:God Energy Category:Eternal Energy Category:Pure Energy Category:Normal Energy Category:Abyssal Energy Category:Dark Energy Category:Unknown Energy Category:Characters Category:Dragons